Dried Eyes
by Mistress Zafrina
Summary: One-shot. Bella makes a hurried decision to go on vacation alone. Vacation rentals would never be the same.


**A/N: This one I wrote just for fun. Well actually I couldn't submit two storys in the same contest.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Dried eyes**

"You son of a bitch! How could you do such a thing!" With as much force I could master, the tennis shoe in my hand went flying strait into the unexpected face of Jacob Black. This mother fucker right here in front of my bedroom door staring at me like the dumb ass that he is, was my boyfriend for over three year now.

Big fucking mistake for him to get on my last nerve. And on top of it all he had to fuck my assistant Kate. Fucker forget that I had video cameras all over the house and I saw him coming on to her.

Thank the gods that he didn't fucked her in my house! I just might had to move!

Bitch!

Throw her out much faster then Jake.

The second tennis shoe in my hand was stinging my hand and begging for me to throw it in his face. And did just that, only this time he got out of the way.

Fuck! What am I suppose to throw at him now?

"Okay, let me just say it again that I didn't sleep with her" Oh now he has the guts to shout at me?

"Ugh! This is why I knew we were smart enough to never get married!" I started to pace the room, pointing fingers at him and gathering his clothes from my bedroom " This is why I told you to never get rid of your house! Somewhere inside I knew this about you!"

"Please calm down, because I didn't sleep with no one! And secondly, we have problems for aver a year now! " His pleading puppy dog eyes ain't got nothing on me today.

" I am well aware we had problems for the last year! If I work a little too much, I never stop hearing about it!" This is my house, I'm paying everything around here, and the asshole can't even make the bed in the morning, and now he wants me to stop doing what I love? He must have lost his damn mind!

He might be gorgeous and with a beautiful chocolate color body, but the truth is that he only thinks about his dick!

"You know it is all you're fault! Right? For Christ sake Bella you sleep with you're Black Berry in you're hand! That's got to mean something! All you do is work and more work! Fuck Bella you cut twenty movies from New Year till now, and is just the end of March! And you put a cutting studio in you're house! And I don't even what to have a conversation about sex, because I can't even remember the last time we did it!" His bobble and throwing his hand in the air like a lunatic didn't do anything on my decision.

He got to go!

" How is it my fault Jack! You expect me to just drop my work and just stay in the house with you till you finally get a contract in a movie? And nobody has time for sex!" I said with my arms full of his clothes.

"That's not totally true!" he looked at me from under his black lashes.

"Ugh! You absolutely fucked her!" fucker!

I don't give a fuck if he is just in his p-jays. My mind was set.

Quickly I throw the clothes from my arms into his and started down the stairs with Jake on my heals. "You know what I think Jake? I think you never really loved me! I think you loved the idea of you and me but not so much me!" I was at the front door and opening it for him to get out. As soon as he was out I slammed the door in his face before he got the chance to say anything more.

This is what any man got for crossing me.

I don't like double standards!

My best friend from …..ever, Rosalie Hale, was always telling me that was something wrong with Jacob, but I never given it a second thought. Well now I know what she was talking about!

My name is Bella Swan and I am a big time movie trailer producer. I have everything I ever wanted but something always was missing. I have few people that I call friends and I love them to death, specially my big bear like brother Emmett.

" You know you always do this!" Ugh he's not gone yet? "You screw up every relation you have!" maybe if I ignore him he'll go away " It's what you do best! You never wanted to be a couple! You resist in you're own way. It's hard to detect how you even do it, because no one is smart enough as you! So you're hard to catch at it, but it's always this what's happens! " Ok now I had it with him. I went into one of my balcony's that faced the front of the house, just on the first floor.

" What happens?" I shouted scaring him out of his wits. He was looking up at me with a knowing look " Things end! Just like you know they would! And look at me, I'm down here sweating like a pig and look at you! You're the only woman on the face of the earth that brakes up with her boyfriend and doesn't shed a tear? That's got to mean something!" Again with the crying!

" Why does it bother you so much that I can't cry?" I thought we were talking about his cheating on me?

" Get the fuck out of my property before I call Emm to throw you out!"My hand pointing to the gate, hissing at him.

" Fine!" he said through his teeth, turning on his heals and stepping down the front lawn.

And he was out of my house and my life for good.

Now what the fuck am I suppose to do now? I need a vacation, I need to get out of this house and even out of the country at least just for the Easter holidays.

God I hate my life! I have all I ever wanted except for one thing.

Love.

Not that I was looking for it, but in all of my twenty-eight years of life it never came to me. I always meet to wrong fuckers and like Jake said, it always ended just like I thought it would.

All the money I had can't buy what I truly wanted. All the money that I have can't keep me worm at night, make love to me, whisper sweet words in my ear making me blush- something I stopped doing a long time ago.

Now I was a strong and independent woman.

God I need a vacation, I need to be alone and rethink my perspective on life, make new plans for the future, think of all the things I've done and the ones that I have to do.

The worm spring air of L.A was blowing in my hair and in my face, bringing with it the sweet scent of the blossom flowers and trees from my garden. I always liked early spring here, not to hot but not cold ether.

I need to go somewhere, anywhere but here. I haven't had a vacation in so many years that I forget what it is like to just relax.

Jake's right, I do work too much!

I stepped out of my balcony and headed to my office.

For the first time since I both this house it really came to me that it was too big and empty for just me. What the fuck was in my head that?

I really don't know!

Once in my office I took a sit at my desk and opened my computer. A picture of me and Jack was of on the desktop and my throat constricted, dray sobs breaking the silence in my house.

But no tears came.

The truth is that I didn't shed a tear in more that fourteen years now. I know it sounds like I am a heartless woman, but I do want to cry at least one tear.

I just can't! It's like all my tears have dried out.

The dray sobs continued to rip through my chest for a while to no veil for just one tear to escape.

Moving on! It's no point!

I hit the speed dial on my desk phone and Emmett's bumming voice ran through my speaker.

" Hey little sis! What's up?"

" Emm let's go on a vacation!" No need to sweet talk his big ass. In the same time I went to Google to find a good destination for the vacation.

" Wow hold on there! We can't go! You know we have to cut two movies this week right?"

" Yeah I know! But I really need a vacation! I can't even remember how it is like to have a vacation any more Emm!" I wrote 'Vacation destination' and hit the enter key pad.

A full list appeared on the screen.

Mmhh, where do I want to go?

"Bells you know I can't go anywhere with a newborn baby and Rosalie won't leave the house till her figure is back, you know that right?" Right I forget all about that! The pride and joy of the Swan Family, or what's left of it anyway.

So you got the point that my brother and best girlfriend are married and with a newborn baby, right? Yeah they have been married for a couple of years now and Eddy was their first baby. Gorgeous little boy to, that's because he looked just like Emm to and he got my father and mine -brown chocolate- eyes.

"I know Emm!" sadness and disappointment ringing in my voice.

"Well take Jack with you! I suppose he's still acting like a dog fallowing you around everywhere!" A little giggle came from his deep voice.

"Um…."

"He's gone right? You kicked him out?" I couldn't say he was surprised more like he expected this to happen.

"Yeah, that lying dog cheated on me!" And I couldn't say I was sorry he's gone.

" Good! He didn't deserve you!"

"Anyway, you're coming with me or not?" I don't like to be in a spot light for to much with any of my problems.

"No sis sorry! Maybe some other time! Hey maybe you could take Jasper with you?"

Jasper is Emmett's best friend and a musician writing soundtrack songs. He's my friend too but almost a week to spend with him alone, I don't think that a good idea. We got along just fine after Emm and Rose tried to hook us up when we first meet –that didn't work at all, thank you very much and plus we were just to different to work between us- but I can't wrap my head around spending so much time with only him.

"No it's ok! I'll think of something else! Talk to you soon Emm!

" Bye sis!"

Again what the fuck am I suppose to do now? I can't stand another minute in my house even.

Looking at the monitor I still couldn't choose where I could possible go.

But something got my attention.

'Vacation rentals'

What is that? Curiosity got the best of me and I clicked on the link that sent me to another page that said something about swapping houses with someone else in your county or a different country.

That was interesting! I never knew people do that. All the countries were listed.

Okay lets see where they speech English.

England.

A list of towns were on a small box and just one name got my eye.

Surry.

Small and quiet county town just 40 minutes from London. Perfect for me. I clicked the little photo in the corner and my eyes were about to pop out of my head, and sucked a sharp breath of air.

A cottage stood timeless on a hill full of flowers, climbing roses surrounded the house going up on the roof making the cottage look like it grown from under the roses. A little garden surrounded the house full of flowers of all kinds.

Rosehill Cottage. A fairytale cottage where you expect Prince Charming to step through the door and sweep you to his castle.

Perfect for my getaway.

An instant IM was linked to the owner of the house and I prayed that they will answer me and see what this vacation rental is all about.

_BellaSwan: Hey! I am interested in renting you're house for the Easter holiday. _

And I waited with as much patience I could master.

Ding!

_AliceCullen: Really?_

_BellaSwan: Nice to meet you I'm Bella!_

_AliceCullen: Nice to meet you too Bella, I am Alice!_

_BellaSwan: So how does this thing work with the 'vacation rental'?_

_AliceCullen: We have to swap houses. You come to England and…where are you from?_

_BellaSwan: Los Angeles_

_AliceCullen: I never been there before!_

_BellaSwan: Well I haven't been to England before so it will be a new experience!_

_AliceCullen: _

_BellaSwan: So….when can I come? _

I was biting my nails waiting for her answer.

_AliceCullen: How's tomorrow?_

I did a little happy dance in my chair.

_BellaSwan: Perfect!_

_BellaSwan: Can I ask you something Alice?_

_AliceCullen: Sure!_

_BellaSwan: Are there any man in the village?_

_AliceCullen: Non!_

I breath a sign of relief knowing this, because I just need to be alone right now.

We made travel plans, exchanged phone numbers and you can not believe how much that girl could talk. I was under the impression that she didn't even breath. But I liked her, she had a very bobbling personality.

I booked first class plane tickets, packed my bags and in about twelve hours I would be in England.

This was the first time I did something out of wimp and not think about this twice before I did it.

The adrenaline was pumping in my veins as I was getting closer and closer to the cottage. I just wish the limo driver would go faster, but it was a dirt road so small that it could barely get trough.

The view in front of my eyes was breath tacking. Houses scattered through out the land, fields full of crops and flowers, trees forming a tunnel above the dirt road.

It was like I traveled back in time.

Everything was old but had a rare beauty to it. I was in awe all the way from London up until the car stopped in front of a small fence covered with bushes and flowers. The front gate had a little wooden plate that said I got to my destination.

Rosehill Cottage.

The picture on the internet didn't do her justice, it was much more beautiful. More flowers in the garden, on the house, on the hill behind the cottage.

Now I know why Alice named her house like that. It was from all the roses that grew on her land.

I got the courage to get out of the car and into the rather cold spring air. It pinched my checks and my exposed skin at my neck and arms, but I was having a moment here with my new house for the week.

Once inside the house I wasn't that stunned anymore. Simple things were all around the house, nothing too expensive but somehow it fitted just right with the small space. What I really loved was the stoned fireplace with a little white couch in front.

That would be perfect for reading at night.

I went through out the house admiring all the simple things in it. The furniture didn't match but like I said, it fitted the cottage just fine. It only had a living room, a small kitchen and a even smaller bathroom on the first floor and a bedroom and a little bigger bathroom on the second floor. All the walls were from round stones in a pale gray shade and with dark brown hardwood floors.

And she had a dog! At least I will have someone around the house and to take for walks.

I finished my inspection on the house and started unpacking my bags, and I had a very big surprise when I opened the door to the closet.

It was huge, and I thought I had a big closet!

This girl had serious problems!

The second floor did looked much smaller than the first and I did wander where all the rest of the space went, and now I had my answer in a big ass closet.

I finished unpacking relatively fast finding the necessary space in the closet to fit my cloths, and soon I was out of things to do.

I decided to go a little shopping and to my great surprise I found in her garage a shiny yellow Porsche but it had a little flow. The steering wheel was on the wrong side.

Fuck I forget in England they drive on the left side of the road and with the steering wheel on the right side of the car.

Now imagine driving a sport car on the wrong side of the road, for me that is! I was scared shitles but I pulled it through and got safely back to the cottage.

The timezone was not the one my body was use to and only the clock on the nightstand said it was past one AM in the morning.

And for the first time in a long time I really felt alone. What the fuck was in my head to think I will relax and enjoy this spring vacation ALONE!

This is why I always weight my options before I make a decision. What the fuck am I suppose to do on Easter alone and with only two days till then?

The dog started to bark all of a sudden scaring me and bolting in a sitting position in a second. A loud knock came from the front door, and was very insisting.

Who the fuck was at this hour and didn't Alice tell her friends she left town for now?

I flipped all the lights on my way to the door with the dog in front of me.

"Alice let me in! I swear to God if you don't open this door I will piss …" The melodic voice coming through the door convinced me it was safe to open it.

But I regretted it as soon as my eyes landed on the stranger and he didn't had the change to finish his words.

A more that six feet tall, wild bronze hair, green eyes god was leaning against the little porch pole with one hand and his other hand was at his fly.

" You are not Alice? And if you are, that I am much more drunk then I thought" The Greek god stumbled with his words and an English accent and I couldn't find my mouth.

Who was he?

" No I am not Alice!" Good god I forgot my own name!

Was it legal to be this drop dead gorgeous?

"Never the les could I …." His hand pointing to the little bathroom just in front of the front door.

"Yeah, sure" I opened the door wider to make room for him to pass and in two long strides he was in the bathroom.

"So what's you're name?" His beautiful voice startling me.

"Um…" what's my name? what's my name? Oh yeah! " I'm Bella Swan!" Good god I sounded like a horny teenage girl!

Coming out of the bathroom after a few seconds he said "Nice to meet you Bella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's drunken big brother." Brother? She never said anything about her outwardly beautiful brother!

He was almost invading my personal space from how close his face was to mine, but I didn't backed out of the way. His sweet breath blowing in my face making me dizzy and hard to get a coherent sentence out of me. I couldn't place why he did smell like he did because he didn't quit smell of alcohol and it was like the smell came more out of his skin that his breath.

He was moving from front to back like he couldn't keep his balance.

"Do you mind if I sit down, I feel like I might bump into you?" His face coming very close to mine and for a split second I lost all train of thoughts.

"Um….s..sure!" Now I feel like an idiot.

"So where is my little sister then?" he plunged on the couch and started removing his jacket.

Fuck and he was wearing a black suit under that jacket that hugged his body in a way that should be illegal!

Could this man be more beautiful than this? I don't even want to think about him naked!

" She is in L.A at my place and I am h..here. Vacation rentals." I didn't know what to do with my self, sit down, stand, bring him something to drink, what? I could barely think of anything other then the most gorgeous man alive sitting in front of me.

"People do that?" his thick black brows knitted together.

"Apparently they do! I mean look at me, I am here in you're sister's house in my pajamas!" I tried to look anywhere but in his eyes but it was like the power in them didn't want to free me. I was lost in his deep green eyes with no way of resurfacing.

"Ah man, she did called me yesterday but I forgot to get back to her!" His hand going through his wild hair setting me free from his trance.

I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts and calm the throbbing between my legs. What is this man doing to me? I never react like this in the presence of a man! Never!

And seriously is scaring the hell out of me!

"So Bella Swan what were you doing before I rudely interrupted you?" he was searching my face and again his eyes landed on mine.

"Um nothing…." My thoughts leaving me again.

"Are you here alone?" his eyes looking deep into my soul.

Dear god save me!

"Y..yeah! I came here on a stupid wimp just to get away from someone and to be alone! I got here and I never been so alone in my whole life!" my hands flying in front of me " I'm leaving with the first plane tomorrow!" why did I need to say that? God I'm such an idiot!

"So we didn't made that good of an impression on you huh?"

I didn't know what to say to him! It was very hard to think under his eyes.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight? Because every time I drink a little too much at the local pub my little sister put's me down and doesn't let me behind the weal!" his eyes searching my face for an answer.

"S…sure!" heat raising in my checks from just the simple thought that this male super model was sleeping under the same roof as me.

"Thank you and I promise that you will not even sense my presence here" Sure I will not sense him! "and I'll be gone before you are up!" his eyes pleading from under his black lashes and just then the most beautiful half smile appeared on his lips.

I was so wet, my heart working double time hitting my ribs till it was almost painful.

"Okay! Hey do you want something to drink? Wine, soda, water?" I needed to get out of the room because the pain in my ribs was too great to stand it and I am absolutely sure he can sense the lust rolling off of me.

"There's a bottle of brandy there!" he said and then biting his lower lip with a hand pointing behind me on the minibar.

I turned my back on him, took a couple of deep breath to steady my heart and went to retrieve the bottle and two glasses. I filled them, placing one in his hand and this time I gathered the courage to sit next to him on the couch.

" So you're not married are you Bella?" My body was shacking as the result of my name coming out of his mouth through those perfect full lips of his.

"No not at all" a short and nervous laugh came from me "I don't know what that means but no I am not married!" shaking my head at my words.

"Me neither!" a shiver went from my spine down to the souls of my feet.

How can he not be married?

Is it only me that sees the beauty of this man? I almost did a happy dance on the couch.

The force of his eyes hit me again but this time I saw the longing and lust in them that I almost came right there without him touching me. Still locked to his eyes his face came slowly and slowly till his worm, brandy tasting lips were on mine.

The weirdest thing happened then. The air cracked with an electric shock wave that ran through our body's. Our lips were not moving our body's rigid and tense from the wave that shocked us.

His lips started moving, molding to mine. I dropped the glass from my hand and it hit the floor. I didn't care about the mess I did and immediately my hands were in the nap of his hair. The electric wave didn't lost his intensity at all, it was growing more and more with each passing second.

Without breaking the kiss, with one hand under my knees and the other one on the small of my back, he lifted me in his arms like I was a feather carrying me up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom putting me gently on the bed.

I crawled in the bed making room for him. His lips were on my lips, my jaw going down my neck and what little décolletage I had.

Clothes started to fly off of us with a rapid speed, the lust coming from the both of us was almost testable in the air around us.

Our body's intertwining in the most beautiful, loving, carrying way anyone could ever experience, our skin touching in every point possible, fitting together like two missing puzzle pieces finally put together. My body and soul recognized him with every cell in my body.

Two half's of a whole.

His sweet scent intoxicating every part of my brain, every cell of my blood, my bones turning to jelly, leaving me drunk and dizzy but still wanting more and more.

Never in my life have I experienced something so powerful that it knocked the breath out of me.

We were panting, sweating, our names rolling from deep inside our souls, kissing, nibbling, licking every part of our body's we could reach.

I couldn't get enough of him and I just wished I could crawl him under my skin and never to release him. Our pace was erradic with every trust our body's could master, our climax reaching fast and in the same time, hitting us with such power and intensity rolling in every part of our body.

We fell a sleep still connected after another round of love making, intertwine in each others arms.

I couldn't classify what we did as love making.

No it was much more then that!

In the process our souls connected giving everything to each other. My soul, my heart and my body now belonged to him and only to him.

I could feel his presence, sense him being a part of me and by that I knew I was his property, so to speak, like he marked me somehow.

It was the best night of my life, and even this words were an understatement.

In the morning I woke up face to face with my angel and I took a minute to really look at him. I was looking at a face that every male model will kill to have. His strong jaw, clean cut, strait nose with not a single flow on his face.

Who would it thought that a not so well decision, from my part, will bring me my soul mate. I had no doubt that I had a soul mate and the purest of angels by the name of Edward Cullen was my soul mate.

I wanted to laugh and scream to the whole world my discovery.

Looking at the night stand clock it read one PM in the afternoon. I shuddered at the thought of last night and how much that knocked us unconscious.

I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the kitchen turning the coffee maker on, once I stumbled there, and then grabbed the phone.

There was only one person to call even if in the U.S it was barely morning. On the second ring a high pitch voice answered.

" Hey Bella!" I didn't wander what got her so peppy in the wee hours of the morning, knowing every time I spoke to her she was very bobbling.

"Hey Alice! I just wanted to call and see how you're doing! Did you get safely to my house? I hope my brother didn't bother you to much!"

" Oh my god Bella I love you're house and it's much wormer here than in England. I could get use to this! I did met you're brother and his too beautiful wife and their baby boy!" She finished probably needing to breath again.

"About a brother, Alice" I heard a short intake of air but she let me continue "You didn't tell me you have a brother!" I wanted to sound indifferent and serious but it came out with a little giggle and longing in my voice. Sure enough my mind went flying to last night events and his intoxicating scent.

"Oh I'm so sorry1 I forgot to tell you about him! Did he came at the house last night? I truly hope he wasn't of any trouble!" her voice horrific and apologizing.

"No it's fine Alice! In fact I did liked his company" a little too much " because I was kind of bored at one point."

"Oh…" she paused a little and a giggle came from her sing-song voice. In the background I heard a male's voice "Alice is that Bella on the phone?"

"Jasper?" my voice going up an octave or two. I heard her footsteps and a door closing " Yeah that was Jasper" her voice low.

"Alice I'm so happy for you, and Jasper is a good man, don't wary!" I encouraged her.

"I know Bella, we kind of hit it off as soon as we meat. He's such a sweet man!" The happiness was very clear in her voice.

"Yeah I know what you mean!" My mouth speaking by her self.

"You and Edward?" she screamed "Oh Bella you don't know how happy I am right now! Who would it thought in this little spring vacation we would meet such great men?"

"I asked my self the same thing!"

We continued bobbling and goshing over the new men in our life for another hour or so until I heard Edward coming down the stairs and we ended our conversation.

He was only in his boxers and I just couldn't praise my eyes off of his glorious body, watching all of his muscles contract and flex with his movement. He descended the stairs gracefully and looking like a male model in a underwear commercial. His hair wild pointing in every direction but it fitted him so well my heart started pounding my rib cage making it hard to breath again.

" Morning beautiful!" His voice full of sleep but still sounding like the one of an angel.

"Morning! Coffee?" I diverted my eyes from his and went to pore him a cup of coffee. He came from behind, taking me into his strong arms and kissing me just below the ear, his breath blowing on my skin making a shuddered go through my body.

"Yes please!" he whispered in my ear.

The days passed too quickly for my taste. We made love every chance we got- and we got allot of those- like our body's needed connection with each other every second. He took me to see London and every thing there was in the small village.

"So tell me more about you Bella." We were in a restaurant one day having diner and I knew the time will come for him to want to know the Bella that lived in the U.S and not just the relax and chilled Bella in vacation.

Well let's just get this over with. I took a deep breath to calm my anxiety and the truth is that I rarely talk about my past anymore.

"Okay, I'm going to say this fast. I have a big brother, Emmett, I own a trailer cutting studio, my parents died fourteen years ago. I cried my self to sleep for many nights till I man up and sort of never cried since!" I said the last part a little faster but he heard me very clear judging by the size of his eyes.

"You haven't cried in over fourteen years?" his shock written all over his face.

"I know it's sounds bad but believe me when I say that I did tried!"

"I believe you baby! On the contrary I am a major weeper! A good book, a good movie or even a birthday card! I weep!" one corner of his lips turning up and giving me that beautiful cracked smile of his.

"You don't have to say that!" my face turning red.

"Oh yes because it's true."

There wasn't a better man on the face of the Earth for me.

In his arms I forgot everything bad that ever happen to me back home like all my life I have been with him and I had no bad memories.

Jacob, who?

James, who?

Alec, who?

All of my ex boyfriend were well forgotten, erased from my brain!

But all the god time here had to end in some point. All good things came to an end and in a few hours I had to leave Edward and England and the beautiful spring flowers that I grew accustomed to see every morning from the little porch of the cottage.

"Promise me you will come to America soon!" my limo was waiting for me out side, my bags already in the trunk.

"Well make this work Bella! You are my life now!" his sweet words making my throat constrict.

"I will miss you so much and leaving now breaks my heart in million pieces! And Edward …" I was so sure of my next words that I couldn't keep them in me any more. I know my life will never be the same knowing I have meet him.

"I love you!" this word came from deep inside me and with them my heart was given to him for safe keeping.

His face lit up with a breath taking smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you to Bella, from the bottom of my soul!" we kissed passionately giving all we had to each other.

"Take care of my heart love! It belongs to you now!" Dry sobs erupted from me at his words and without looking at him I bolted in the limo, the million pieced of my already broken heart were left at the cottage, leaving me with a big hole inside.

Slowly the limo moved down the dirt road and back to my old life. My breath came in short gasps, my throat thick with unshed tears. My eyes stinging, the hole in my chest getting bigger and bigger with each mile put between us, feeling his absence in my whole body and soul.

I craved for everything that was Edward.

His absence leaving me just a empty shell, my soul disconnected from my body. The pain was too great to bear it and I never even left the village yet. I was terrified what my life will be without him for so long. The emotions in me were so concentrated it was hard to identify all and put a name to them.

I was breaking slowly and painfully.

The most unexpected and beautiful thing happened to me next in the mist of my pain. My eyes weld up with tears and the firs teardrop in over fourteen years, rolled down my check, a small portion of my pain leaving with each tear.

He made me cry! He broth back my tears!

And now I know why I never did cried. All this years I was locked in a cage, afraid to involve my heart in any relationships.

He melted my cage and freed my heart, my soul and tears also.

I was numb all this years, covered by the hard mask on my face and body!

"Go back!" I shouted between tears and sobs, to the driver.

" You forgot something Miss?"

" Yes!" I shouted again.

But he was moving to slow for my taste. I got out of the car, the driver shouting after me and in a heartbeat I started running back to the only man my heart belonged to. My feet moving fast even if I had on high heal stilettos. I didn't feel the burn in my legs or the cold spring morning air hitting my exposed skin.

In front of my eyes was only the face of my angel. My savior.

I was crying so hard that I could barely see, I was lathing, gasping for air but still running and didn't stop until I reached the cottage. I pushed past the front door calling Edward's name with as much force between gasps.

"Edward" his name out of my mouth broth bake more tears. He came into view and saw him wiping his eyes free from tears. His eyes searching for mine and finally he saw me.

"You are crying!" and a new set of tears rolled down from my eyes and his. I just nodded and jumped into his waiting arms kissing every inch of his face and saving his glorious full lips for last, knowing well the influence his lips had on me. I kissed him with such passion, love and lust my mind and body didn't know it had in it.

I was finally where I belonged.

I was home!


End file.
